


Baby it's cold outside

by will_p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è probabilmente la cosa più ridicola che Danny abbia mai fatto in vita sua. (Il che, a pensarci, è tutto dire.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _comunione con la natura_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101647.html) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com). Spero di non dover precisare da dove viene il titolo.

Questa è probabilmente la cosa più ridicola che Danny abbia mai fatto in vita sua. (Il che, a pensarci, è tutto dire.)

« _Perché_ fa così freddo?»

Steve, sdraiato alla sua sinistra, fa uno sbuffo che _potrebbe_ sembrare una risata ma che naturalmente non è una risata, perché se fosse veramente una risata Danny non avrebbe problemi a sederglisi in faccia e soffocarlo con il suo peso. Sarebbe sicuramente più comodo dell’asciugamano umidiccio su cui è seduto al momento, almeno. «Puoi sempre rientrare, Danno.»

Danny, suo malgrado, lancia un’occhiata disperata verso casa di Steve. Persino con tutte le luci spente e la luna che si riflette fredda sulle vetrate del salotto sembra il posto più accogliente che abbia mai visto, con i suoi divani e le sue superfici asciutte e la sua temperatura regolata dalla presenza di _pareti_. Non può spostare gli occhi sulla pietosa tenda dove dovrebbero passare la notte, oppure si metterà a piangere.

Può però spostare gli occhi sulla tenda a qualche metro dalla loro, e su Grace e le sue due migliori amiche sedute attorno a un (piccolo, contenuto, facilmente domabile) fuocherello, intente a bisbigliare eccitate e dimenticarsi marshmallow ad arrostire tra un segreto e l’altro.

«Uh uh, bel tentativo,» dice, poi Grace scoppia a ridere e la luce del fuoco le dipinge d’oro i capelli, e Danny deve distogliere lo sguardo prima di sentirsi il cuore scoppiare. Si accorge così di Steve, sollevato sui gomiti, che lo fissa con un’intensità tale da togliergli quasi il fiato. Il loro fuoco è un po’ più alto, un po’ meno maniacalmente sicuro, ma anche così il viso di Steve è quasi del tutto in ombra, e ogni baluginio che lo raggiunge è una pennellata incerta di luce, che gli disegna addosso ombre profonde e mette ancora più in mostra ancora il nudo affetto nei suoi occhi. Danny dovrebbe guardare da un’altra parte anche ora, perché la situazione per il suo cuore non è migliorata, ma l’alternativa è guardarsi le punte dei piedi e forse, per una volta, può correre il rischio di non distogliere lo sguardo. 

Si schiarisce la voce, fa un gesto vago verso le bambine, continua la sua tirata: «E lasciarti da solo con delle adolescenti impressionabili? Per portarle a caccia di bestie velenose o a fare a gara di apnea in mare o a spaccare legna a mani nude? Ah! Nossignore, lo so come siete fatti voi SEAL.»

La verità è che ha promesso a Grace di passare la notte in tenda.

(La verità è che dentro casa non c’è Steve.)

Steve ride davvero, stavolta, ma Danny si sente magnanimo e lo ignora con eleganza. «Non ci sono bestie velenose nel mio giardino. Certo, se ci avessi lasciato andare _veramente_ in campeggio—»

«Sì, e poi potrei anche dare a mia figlia una bottiglia di vodka e le chiavi della tua macchina e dirle “divertiti!”, ma solo perché _potrei_ non significa che _dovrei_ , Steven.»

«È un _campeggio_ , Danny, andiamo, hai avuto dodici anni anche tu.»

«Non in campeggio,» mormora, e poi scrolla le spalle quando Steve lo guarda come se avesse appena confessato di non aver mai mangiato ananas in vita sua. «I miei erano sempre impegnati, non avevamo un giardino, nel parco più vicino scaricavano cadaveri a giorni alterni.»

Steve si lascia sfuggire uno sguardo di puro orrore e Danny non può non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. Di solito è il primo a difendere il Jersey, ma sotto questo punto di vista è un po’ una causa persa.

«Vuoi dire che è la tua prima v-»

«Finisci quella frase e torno dentro.»

Steve, miracolosamente, chiude la bocca, ma il sorrisetto idiota che continua a mostrare al mondo è forse anche peggio. Danny è quasi tentato di scaricargli un pugno di sabbia in faccia. Oppure arrampicarglisi addosso e usarlo come coperta vivente, perché Steve è una fornace umana e su questa spiaggia è _freddo_ , e non ha capito perché mr Ho Fatto Il Boyscout Per Dieci Anni E Poi Sono Entrato In Marina non abbia pensato a portare una giacca o più del paio di coperte per le bambine o—

«Cosa—?»

La sua indignazione sorpresa viene soffocata contro il petto di Steve, mentre il troglodita se lo tira meglio addosso e gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e fa un sospiro contento, come se fosse _normale_ prendere il tuo collega e abbracciarlo come un koala _senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso_.

«Stai pensando troppo forte,» dice Steve, e più che la sua voce Danny sente le vibrazioni del suo petto sotto la guancia. Improvvisamente fa molto più caldo. «Rilassati e goditi il campeggio, Danno.»

Danny continua a pensare - forte quanto gli pare, grazie tante - che Steve ha le buone maniere di uomo di Neanderthal e che la spiaggia è un posto orribile dove passare la notte e che tutta questa storia del campeggio è incredibilmente sopravvalutata, ma manda giù ogni protesta con un sospiro, chiude gli occhi, stringe un braccio attorno alla vita di Steve, e cerca di _godersi il campeggio_.

Si addormenta dopo cinque minuti.

Non sente più freddo nemmeno per un secondo.


End file.
